Wikipédia:Le Bistro/14 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/14 mai 2006= * Bistro/14 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/14 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/14 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/14 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/14 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Sujets (principaux) du Bistro du dimanche 14 mai à 24h00 CEST 27 sections et pourtant quatre seulement à pointer : *2 - La Cigale annonce le sondage Qualité de l'accueil des nouveaux. *7 - Solensean demande s'il y a des volontaires pour répondre aux requêtes des média locaux au sujet de Wikipédia. *18 - Castelcailloux inspiré par Oulipo essaye de nous convaincre de l'intérêt de Wikilutins. Et n'y parvient pas ! *19 - Anthere annonce le démarrage du Projet:Wikipédia Junior. Hervé 14 mai 2006 - pour le Wikizine si approuvé... Sondage en cours Quel a été pour vous la qualité de l'accueil sur Wikipédia ? Donnez votre avis ! La Cigale 14 mai 2006 à 00:01 (CEST) Ébauche du jour... Bonjour, voilà un prem's (deuz', vu que je me suis fait griller sur le fil...) utile :D L'article menton (anatomie) a besoin d'être complété ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller y rajouter des informations, hein ??? PieRRoMaN ¤ Λογος 14 mai 2006 à 00:03 (CEST) Un article à créer Je trouve qu'il manque un vrai article bien encyclopédique sur le concept de Louze Loose Lose. — Poulpy 14 mai 2006 à 00:39 (CEST) :C'est mon message juste au-dessus qui t'a inspiré, Poulpy ? O_o PieRRoMaN ¤ Λογος 14 mai 2006 à 00:43 (CEST) ::Non, c'est totalement coïncidental. — Poulpy 14 mai 2006 à 01:09 (CEST) Image du jour du bistro : Horror Heu... l'image du jour indique "aurore b'au'réale" lorsque l'on passe la chtite souris au dessus... heu, elle ne serait pas australe, l'aurore là... vu que c'est au dessus de l'Antarctique... C'est une erreur australe ou une horreur b'o'''réale alors ? Educa33e 14 mai 2006 à 00:50 (CEST) :Aurore polaire (p'au'laire ?), histoire de ne pas se mouiller… ;-) --EjpH [[Discussion Utilisateur:Ejph|''coucou]] 14 mai 2006 à 01:15 (CEST) ::Quoi ? Hé'lène' polaire ? Le prénom non plus l'est pas bon ? Damn... ;) Educa33e 14 mai 2006 à 01:26 (CEST) ::: C'est corrigé ! Bien vu Educa33... Slasher-fun 14 mai 2006 à 01:34 (CEST) ::::C'était l'Héllène polaire, en fait. ;-) + sérieusement, si c'est « Aurora australis », il faudrait changer « Aurore boréale » en « Aurore australe » ou en « Aurore polaire », au choix. Re-;-) --EjpH ''coucou'' 14 mai 2006 à 01:37 (CEST) :Et concrètement ca consiste en quoi une aurore? Comment à été prise cette photo? On peut en voir souvent?? Uld - Discussion 14 mai 2006 à 01:49 (CEST) ::Ça consiste en ça. Sur les conditions dans lesquelles cette photo a été prise, sa description dit en gros « Aurore australe saisie par le satellite de la NASA IMAGE et recopiée dans une image satellite en:Blue Marble bleue”, allusion à l'apparence de la Terre vue de l'espace ». Quant à la fréquence des aurores polaires, elle a l'air de diminuer avec la latitude (si j'ai bien compris). :::On peut voir de très belles aurores boréales une fois ou deux par année à Québec où je demeure. Donc, à Paris par exemple, qui est plus au nord, il y a de fortes chances d'en voir encore plus. Si ce n'était de la pollution lumineuse qui doit rendre l'observation plus difficile... - Boréal (:-D) 14 mai 2006 à 16:54 (CEST) Article du jour CIA active en Belgique : quelqu'un veut-il essayer d'utiliser son contenu ? PoppyYou're welcome 14 mai 2006 à 01:33 (CEST) :C'est un copyvio [http://www.confidentiel.net/article.php3?id_article=310 du Confidentiel]. /84•5/13.05.2006/23:47 UTC/ ::Je n'ai pas bien compris le lien entre les deux (liens), tu peux expliciter un tantinet ? --EjpH ''coucou'' 14 mai 2006 à 02:52 (CEST) :::Laisse tomber, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais supprimé la plus grande partie de la page (le copyvio)… --EjpH ''coucou'' 14 mai 2006 à 02:55 (CEST) ::::Et l'historique a déjà été purgé, donc forcément on comprend moins bien... 'Sont drôlement efficaces ces administrateurs ! :) /84•5/14.05.2006/02:06 UTC/ :::::Ca m'apprendra à ne pas vérifier le copyright ;-). J'ai finalement tout supprimé car il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à en tirer (titre inexact, charabia, ..). PoppyYou're welcome 14 mai 2006 à 10:07 (CEST) Recherche volontaires presse Hello. Nous recherchons actuellement des volontaires presse pour tous les pays francophones (hors France métropolitaine). Si vous êtes intéressés pour répondre aux requêtes de vos média locaux au sujet de Wikipédia, vous pouvez me contacter par mail, ou sur ma page de discussion. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 14 mai 2006 à 02:51 (CEST) :C'est quoi cet antimétropolitofrancocentrisme primaire ?? Guillom 14 mai 2006 à 08:51 (CEST) :: Qu'entends-tu par "volontaires presse" ? J'imagine que ça va avoir un rapport avec Wikinews, et que ça sera plus que simplement y contribuer occaionallement ? :: Ou est-ce que c'est pour répondre à'' la presse ? RamaR 14 mai 2006 à 09:03 (CEST) :::''Répondre à vos requêtes locales au sujet de Wikipédia, c'est explicite non ? :) Guillom 14 mai 2006 à 09:58 (CEST) :::Ce ne sera pas encore aujourd'hui qui tu pourras enfin avoir ta carte de presse. ;) Med 14 mai 2006 à 10:20 (CEST) :::: Wow comme il me voit venir de loin, lui ! RamaR 14 mai 2006 à 17:34 (CEST) ::::Si "répondre à vos requêtes locales au sujet de Wikipédia" signifie "répondre aux requêtes des medias locaux au sujet de Wikipédia", alors oui, c'est explicite quand on le lit trois fois :-p Bradipus bla 14 mai 2006 à 11:22 (CEST) :Et les associations Wikimedia Suisse http://ch.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page et Wikimedia Canada http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikimedia_Canada (en projet) ? Elles comptent pour du beurre ? Teofilo ◯ 14 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) ::Oui. Bradipus bla 14 mai 2006 à 14:53 (CEST) :::Die Wikimedia CH organisiert national und '''sprachübergreifend' innerhalb der schweizer Staats- und Steuergrenzen die Pressearbeit, Veranstaltungen und das Einwerben von Spenden.'' source « sprachübergreifend » veut dire : « au-delà des frontières linguistiques » et « Pressearbeit » veut dire « travail de communication avec la presse ». Teofilo ◯ 14 mai 2006 à 15:00 (CEST) ::::Qui t'a dit que je parlais au nom, ou de, Wikimédia France ? Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 14 mai 2006 à 15:07 (CEST) ::::: :::::Ai-je dit que tu parlais au nom, ou de, Wikimédia France ? Teofilo ◯ 14 mai 2006 à 15:16 (CEST) ::::::Bah. Pourquoi je m'évertue à vouloir parler avec toi m'échappe, parfois. Laisse tomber, Teofilo. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 14 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) ::::::: :::::::Je te donne des pistes pour trouver les bénévoles qui prendront en charge les tâches indiquées, et tu ne me remercies pas ? Teofilo ◯ 14 mai 2006 à 15:26 (CEST) ::: :::Le responsable pour la Suisse romande s'appelle Frédéric Schütz source Teofilo ◯ 15 mai 2006 à 12:51 (CEST) Conseil Photo Bonjour. Lorsque l'on ne dispose pas des droits sur une photo (par exemple pour la photo d'une personne dont traite une page) quelle est la plus simple et "élégante" façon de pointer vers cette image (si cela est autorisé). Un simple lien ? une icone "portrait" pointant sur l'image ? des exemples réussis à consulter ?. Merci de votre réponse.--Lax 14 mai 2006 à 09:59 (CEST)Lax :On ne la met pas. Si une image est indispensable, il faut en chercher une libre de droit ou bien la faire soi-même. La Cigale 14 mai 2006 à 10:07 (CEST) :: Autre possibilité : dessiner ou peindre un portrait soi-même. RamaR 14 mai 2006 à 17:25 (CEST) R'n'B / Rhythm and Blues / R&B bonjour! L'article R'n'B me semble être inutile en tant que tel. Je propose de faire un redirect de R'n'B vers Rhythm and Blues, puisque c est la véritable appellation; on ferait de la fiche R'n'B une rubrique supplémentaire de Rhythm and Blues. Qu en pensez vous chers wikipédistes? Vegetarien75 14 mai 2006 à 10:48 (CEST) :Si c'est effectivement la même chose il faut fusionner et rediriger R'n'B vers Rythm and Blues, oui GôTô ¬¬ 14 mai 2006 à 10:56 (CEST) ::Euh, je crois que R'n'B n'a rien à voir avec Rhythm and Blues. Si tu souhaite poursuivre néanmmoins ta demande, il y a Wikipedia:Pages à fusionner Le gorille Houba 14 mai 2006 à 11:00 (CEST) :Pas d'accord : si l'un est dérivé de l'autre, on peut difficelement confondre les deux. Sans parler du fait que le transfert du contenu de R'n'B dans Rhythm and Blues déséquilibrerait notablement dans ce dernier, en accordant une place disproportionnée, dans ce contexte, à ce genre qui en descend. Et pour répondre à GôTô, je ne considère pas, pour ma part, que ce soit la même chose : ce n'est d'ailleurs sans doute pas pour rien que, sur EN, l'article est titré de préférence en:Hip hop soul. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 14 mai 2006 à 11:01 (CEST) ::Bah si tu relis ce que j'ai écris, ça commence par Si c'est effectivement la même chose :) Moi j'en sais rien ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 14 mai 2006 à 11:39 (CEST) :Je confirme que le R'n'B n'est pas la même chose que le Rhythm and Blues. Il est d'ailleurs plus proche de la soul. R@vən 14 mai 2006 à 11:24 (CEST) ::En tout cas, il faut faire une page d'homonymie :) Jean-Baptiste 14 mai 2006 à 16:12 (CEST) :Wikipedistes!!! ressaisissons nous!! Que signifie R'n'B? n'est ce pas Rythm and Blues? R&B? n'est ce pas la même et unique référence au célèbre classement spécifique de la musique noire américaine (excepté le jazz) du non moins célèbre "Billboard" américain, créé en 1949? le R'n'B de 49 a donné naissance au R'n'R, qui est en qqsorte le R'n'B (de l époque) version blanche...le R'n'B d'aujourd'hui, dans le langage des radios et TV américaines, désigne TOUJOURS la même musique, à savoir la musique noire américaine (excepté le jazz), le classement "R'n'B" du "Billboard"... N'oublions pas que nous écrivons des articles pour une encyclopédie, pas pour un magazine d'ado (nonobstant le respect qu'on leur doit, certain d'entre nous, dont moi même, l'ayant déjà été il y a longtemps), et qu'à ce titre nous nous devons d'être exhaustif, et non séléctif en fonction de nos gouts personnels (pour tel ou tel artiste et/ou époque)... alors, quid de la fusion? Vegetarien75 19 mai 2006 à 02:02 (CEST) Critères d'admissibilité des articles pour les sportifs Bonjour ! Est-ce que des spécialistes de sport pourraient ajouter une partie dans Wikipédia:Critères d'admissibilité des articles en ce qui concerne la biographie des sportifs. La page Discuter:Jimmy Mainfroi/Suppression me fais dire qu'on en a besoin, pour que ce genre de débat ne revienne pas trop souvent. Je laisse au aussi ce message sur le Projet:Football. Le gorille Houba 14 mai 2006 à 11:09 (CEST) :Tu peux aussi laisser un message sur le café des sports pour élargir le débat aux autres sports et toucher plus de monde. Parce qu'il n'y-a jamais eu de consenssus sur le sujet et qu'actuellement aucune règle n'a été établie en la matière. Démocrite (Discuter) 14 mai 2006 à 11:35 (CEST) :: Merci, je cherchais ce fameux café des sports, mais j'étais perdu ! Le gorille Houba 14 mai 2006 à 11:38 (CEST) Prise de décision PàS Sondage sans aucune valeur officielle puisque le vote se termine demain. Dépêchez vous d'aller voter sur Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Réforme des modalités applicables aux Pages à supprimer. Démocrite (Discuter) 14 mai 2006 à 12:26 (CEST) :Désolé, mais il me semble qu'il n'y a de consensus sur aucune des propositions (la majorité n'est pas un consensus). La modalité de vote ne me semble pas vraiment appropriée. Mais bon, c'est un peu trop tard pour râler maintenant :) Jean-Baptiste 14 mai 2006 à 16:09 (CEST) ::Rien ne m'énerve plus que ce système de vote débile : A (pour/contre), B(pour/contre), C(pour/contre). Dans 90% des cas, on n'a aucune majorité, et c'est complètement logique : tout le monde va voter plus de "contre" que de "pour". Mhhhh, ça m'énerve. Une prise de décision fait perdre un temps fou à la communauté, alors si c'est pour la flinguer avec un système de vote inadapté, ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 10:55 (CEST) Des dizaines de photos pornographique sur la page Utilisateur:Fée_Clochette En regardant les RC, et en allant par curiosité sur la page de demande de suppression immédiate http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipédia:Demande_de_suppression_immédiate, je découvre avec stupéfaction l'abus d'un utilisateur nouvellement enregistré Utilisateur:Fée Clochette. C'est particuliérment scandaleux que cet utilisateur utilise sa page de présentation pour y mettre des dizaines de photos pornographiques, surtout qu'aucun bandeau sensible n'a été posé. C'est surtout déguellase pour les scolaires qui éditent sur Wikipédia et qui tomberaient sur sa page de présentation. Sur le WP anglais, cet utilisateur Utilisateur:Fée Clochette serait déjà ejecté. Laurent 13 14 mai 2006 à 14:50 (CEST) : Voir ça et ça notamment. Bradipus bla 14 mai 2006 à 14:59 (CEST) ::C'est évidemment une manière d'attirer l'attention — certains diront un troll ;) — sur le fait que ces images sont en libre accès sur Wikipédia, y compris des mineurs. Voir cette prise de décision. /84•5/14.05.2006/13:16 UTC/ :::Cette prise de décision ne semble pas avoir été lancée dans les formes. Au sommet de la page, on peut encore lire qu'on en est à l'étape de la discussion. Marc Mongenet 14 mai 2006 à 16:21 (CEST) :Ces images sont sur Commons, c'est regrettable. Il n'en demeure pas moins que la volonté de Fée Clochette est de choquer. Je l'ai donc bloqué et j'ai supprimé sa page. heMmeR (✎) 14 mai 2006 à 15:23 (CEST) :: Ca n'a rien de regrettable, ces photographies sont utiles pour décrire des faits de façon clinique et encyclopédique. Ces provocateurs "pipi-cucul-caca" pensent sans doute ridiculiser ou dénigrer Wikipédia en rassemblant ces photos. RamaR 14 mai 2006 à 17:32 (CEST) :::+1, l'illustration des articles traitants de sexualité n'a rien de regrettable. Mais il est vrai que la provocation idiote sans aucune justification ne fera que décrébiliser wikipédia. Mais la limite est floue. Pour ma part, j'ai utilisé pendant quelques jours un dessin pornographique mais que je trouvai assez soft et amusant comme "image du jour". Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a vu mais je n'ai eut aucun retour et je ne considère pas cela comme de la provocation gratuite. Amitiés. --Ygonaar 14 mai 2006 à 20:35 (CEST) Elles sont vraiment libres ces images ? Papillus 14 mai 2006 à 20:47 (CEST) OKay pour la protection des enfants qui utilisent wikipédia! ca Ok! mais pourquoi pas créer un enfer un défouloir en somme, sur wikipédia! de plus la page utilisateur peut , etre trollée ou vandaliser par n'importe qui , pourquoi ne pas instaurer une protection au niveau des pages utilisateur! Ok pour la censure mais quand celle ci ne va pas trop loin non plus , j'ai vu des cas de censures frisant le ridicule parfois, comme par exemple masquer ou supprimer les représentations picturales d'organes génitaux dans des articles concernant l'anatomie, vous pourrez en voir dans toutes bonnes encyclopédies autres que wikipédia, ce genre de censure sur wikipédia frise l'intégrisme moral. Utilisateur:Freddyz 15/05/06 Encore un autre... ... administateur à venir gonfler les rangs ! J'ai nommé Gribeco ! ©éréales Kille® | | ☺ | en ce 14 mai 2006 à 14:48 (CEST) :Ah, j'attendais CK pour faire grimper compteur d'une unité. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 14 mai 2006 à 15:13 (CEST) ::Je suis le prochain ^^ À mercredi ! Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 14 mai 2006 à 15:59 (CEST) Merci à tous Merci de m'avoir accordé votre confiance ; j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter trop souvent ! <(_ _)> Si vous n'avez pas voté : ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas rancunier. --Gribeco ''%#@! 14 mai 2006 à 18:00 (CEST) Aspect de la liste de suivi Il me semble avoir aperçu il y a 2 ou 3 jours la kiste de suivi précédée d'un pavé d'aide avec les liens utiles... j'étais très content de cette amélioration, la page de suivi (du moins en ce qui me concerne) est la première que je consulte et celle qui revient constament dans mon travail, les liens sont donc très utiles, pourquoi les avoir enlevés faut il encore faire un vote ? - Siren - (discuter) 14 mai 2006 à 15:41 (CEST) :Sauf erreur c'est aux développeurs qu'il faut se plaindre GôTô ¬¬ 14 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) :Est-ce de ça que tu parles ? /84•5/14.05.2006/14:28 UTC/ ::Ah ben je savais pas qu'il y avait une page MediaWiki pour ça. Donc je me suis trompé GôTô ¬¬ 14 mai 2006 à 16:30 (CEST) :::Ténul. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 14 mai 2006 à 23:33 (CEST) Catégorie:6 pieds sous terre - On croit rêver !! Wikipédia est-elle une annexe des catalogues d'éditeurs ? À quand la liste des produits surgelés disponibles chez Picard (surgelés) ??? C'est plus de la dérive, c'est un naufrage !! - Siren - (discuter) 14 mai 2006 à 15:49 (CEST) :Oui, à quand ? — Poulpy 14 mai 2006 à 15:52 (CEST) ::Comme on est parti là, ça va pas tarder ! - Siren - (discuter) 14 mai 2006 à 15:55 (CEST) ::Poulpy, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire :) Jean-Baptiste 14 mai 2006 à 16:35 (CEST) :cf Discussion catégorie:6 pieds sous terre/Suppression. 14 mai 2006 à 16:16 (CEST) ::Avant de la proposer à la suppression, il aurait mieux valu voir si elle pouvait avoir une autre utilité. Comme Catégorie:Dargaud, par exemple. Jean-Baptiste 14 mai 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) :::Honnêtement, cette catégorie me semble un classement pertinent et neutre. Si les articles qui sont dedans sont acceptables, je ne vois pas où est le problème (Ah, si... Pas besoin d'autant de sous-catégories? Si c'est juste ça...). - Boréal (:-D) 14 mai 2006 à 16:45 (CEST) (Note: Encore une fois, il faut qu'il y ait des articles à catégoriser, sinon la catégorie est inutile... Est-ce là que ça bloque? Ce n'est pas ça que je comprends du commentaire de Siren, mais...). - Boréal (:-D) 14 mai 2006 à 16:47 (CEST) certains contributeurs ne comprennent surtout pas que les listes et les catégories jouent des rôlent différents... un peu d'aide? cf. ici kernitou dİscuter 16 mai 2006 à 14:23 (CEST) Question statistique Pour un petit travail de présentation de Wikipédia j'aimerais savoir en terme de taille la proportion entre les espaces de discussions (tous confondus, y compris bistro, pages de décisions, etc...) et les espaces encyclopédiques (tous confondus), toutes langues et tous historiques compris. J'ai cherché un peu dans les stats mais sans succès. Sauriez vous ou trouver ça? .: Guil :. causer 14 mai 2006 à 16:45 (CEST) :Sur la page de statistiques de Dake de mi-avril, un tableau indique la taille de différents espaces de noms (en ko). Sinon je vois pas. le Korrigan →bla 14 mai 2006 à 18:12 (CEST) ::C'est dommage que ces stats soient sur une page Lycos pleine de pub très très énervantes. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de les mettre sur Wikipédia? Amitié. --Ygonaar 14 mai 2006 à 20:56 (CEST) ::: Je suis preneur :) Des discussions sont en cours pour que je m'occupe de stats.wikimedia.org Dake@ 14 mai 2006 à 20:58 (CEST) ::::Ygonaar : Firefox + Adblock + updater automatique = aucune pub, ni sur Lycos, ni ailleurs. Moez ''m'écrire'' 14 mai 2006 à 22:59 (CEST) :::::Ah bon y'avait des pubs ? ;-) le Korrigan →bla 14 mai 2006 à 23:27 (CEST) :::::Tiens, bonne idée, Moez : une extension que j'aurais dû installer depuis longtemps, au vu du confort appréciable qu'elle apporte dans la consultation des journaux en ligne (Le Figaro, Libé, Le Monde, le Nouvel Obs), sans subir la perpétuelle agression visuelle de ces pubs mouvantes. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 02:09 (CEST) Demande de requête SQL Bonjour, Je me demandais à qui je pouvais m'adresser pour faire une requête sur un dump de la base de données, maintenant que Wikisign est fermé. Ce serait pour avoir la liste des articles contenant des sous-titres de premier niveau (erreur quand même fréquente). Peut-on m'indiquer une âme charitable ? Merci et bon dimanche, le Korrigan →bla 14 mai 2006 à 18:12 (CEST) : m:Requests for queries -- Dake@ 14 mai 2006 à 20:40 (CEST) : en relisant ta requête, je me rends compte que j'avais déjà répondu à cette requête, via un bot. Tu trouveras une liste ici : Utilisateur:Probot/RequêteTout. En cliquant sur un lien au hasard, elle me paraît encore d'actualité. Dake@ 14 mai 2006 à 20:47 (CEST) : en passant, j'ai une autre liste (plus récente) dans le même genre : Utilisateur:Probot/Requête Exclamation. Elle répertorie les articles qui contiennent des "!!" (souvent à recycler, vandalisés ou à vérifier). Dake@ 14 mai 2006 à 20:50 (CEST) : ::Merci Dake ! le Korrigan →bla 14 mai 2006 à 21:28 (CEST) Pour ou contre les Wikilutins ? Bonjour, Je viens à peine d'arriver et je veux déjà faire la révolution ! Lol. Wikipédia a ses brigadiers, ses pompiers et ses arbitres : c'est une ville. Elle a aussi ses fées, ses schtroumphs et ses gnomes : c'est une ville de conte de fées. Pourquoi ne pas acceuillir aussi les lutins ? J'ai une idée très précise de ce que j'entends par Wikilutins, une idée inspirée d'un des plus grands courants littéraires du XXe siècle, l'OULIPO ou Ouvroir de Littérature Potentielle. L'idée de l'OULIPO a déjà produit des chefs oeuvres en littérature comme La Disparition, tout un roman sans "e" : essayez sur trois paragraphes pour rire ! Pas de "elle" mais forcément "il", et il ne "fume" pas mais "fumait" non pas son "cigare" mais son "cigarillo", etc. Après avoir lu La Disparation, on ne regarde plus jamais une phrase de la même manière ! Ce qui est une des caractéristique du chef d'oeuvre. De même, un autre Oulipien, Italo Calvino, a écrit tout un livre de description de villes qui n'existent pas. Impossible ensuite de regarder les villes réelles de la même façon. L'oeil devient acéré, l'attention au réél se démultiplie, caractéristique du chef d'oeuvre. L'idée a été reprise en grammaire par l'OUGRAPO ou Ouvroir de Grammaire Potentielle, créant par exemple un surjonctif pour les cas où le subjonctif ne convient pas. Même effet boomerang : impossible de ne pas s'enthousiasmer pour la grammaire réelle après être passé par l'OUGRAPO. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Un des obstacles à l'expansion de Wikipédia et à la réalisation du rêve Wiki, car rêve il y a, est le préjugé dû au pharisiannisme scolaire et universitaire comme quoi la connaissance serait nécessairement barbante et en aucun cas source de plaisir, voir de jouissance intellectuelle. Mais hélas "jouissance" est devenu un mot tabou et utiliser ce mot vous classe nécessairement dans la catégorie des pornographes. Avons-nous à ce point oublié la JOIE d'apprendre ? Je propose par exemple la création d'un OUHISPO, Ouvroir d'Histoire Potentielle. Ainsi, on pourrait imaginer Napoléon à Waterloo soutenu au dernier moment par des troupes françaises fraîches et les Anglais privés du petit rien qui leur assura en fin de compte la victoire, alors que Napoléon avait l'offensive. Quelles auraient été les conséquences d'une victoire de Napoléon à Waterloo ? Imaginez deux secondes la somme de connaissances et le regard acéré sur la réalité qu'il faut pour répondre à cette question. Pareil, l'effet boomerang de tous les ouvroirs. On peut aussi imaginer un OUJOUPO, ouvroir de journalisme potentiel sur Wikinews, racontant des événements qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, critiquant des nouveautés littéraires d'auteurs qui n'existent pas ou, encore mieux, si l'on obtient l'accord des auteurs, des interviews sur des livres qu'ils AURAIENT PU écrire... ce qui incitera à relire toute leur oeuvre avec frénésie. Idem pour les films qui n'ont pas été tournés, les tableaux jamais peints, les restaurants qui n'ont pas ouvert, etc. Plus généralement, cela conduit à la création d'un OUENPO, ouvroir d'encyclopédie potentielle, qui s'applique à toutes les disciplines et profite au maximum des possibilités d'Internet. Bien entendu, tous ces articles devraient être signalés de manière très explicite par quelque chose comme "Attention ! Cet article a été écrit par un Wikilutin et ne saurait donc en aucun cas pris au sérieux." Il faudrait distinguer aussi l'esprit lutin, facétieux et inoffensif (si on n'est pas amusé par la démarche, il suffit de ne pas ouvrir la page du lutin), du vadalisme ou ce que l'on pourrait appeler les Wikihyènes, les pires ennemis des lutins, puisque elles introduisent des fictions dans des articles réels dans le but de nuire aux internautes ou à la personne visée par l'article, minant la base de travail des lutins qui les haïssent. Mais interdire les Lutins sur Wikipédia n'empêchera les Hyènes de se manifester, tandis qu'inviter les Lutins peut, par l'aspect ludique de leur démarche, inciter beaucoup d'internautes à rejoindre la commaunauté et, entre autres, à combattre les Hyènes. Il faudrait aussi, bien entendu, que les Wikilutinades apparaissent au second plan par rapport aux articles traitant de la réalité. L'encyclopédie doit rester avant tout une source de référence. Mais enfin, même dans les écoles, il y a des cours de récréations, non ? Et, s'il fallait élever le niveau, le Wikilutin pose un problème théologique redoutable : la théomythique. Pour un dictionnaire, il est admis sans aucun problème la création de néologismes, étymologiquement, de nouvelles (neo) paroles (logos). Mais il faut aller plus loin. Qu'on l'accepte ou qu'on la rejette, elle existe, toute cette tradition judéo-chrétienne qui postule que la parole est sacrée, divine, pire que Dieu est Verbe, Logos d'entre les Logos. Et on ne le souligne pas assez, ce Logos et rationnel, certes, mais aussi littéraire, car la Bible n'est ni un tableau, ni une formule mathématique, mais un livre, postulant que la mythologie est une forme de rationnalité, une "raison ardente", pour reprendre la formule de la philosophe et théologienne Irène Fernandez, qui se demande s'il n'existe pas une théo-mythique parallèle à la théo-logie, théomythique explorée par exemple par Tolkien dans Le Seigneur des anneaux. On peut bien entendu rejetter les thèses de Fernandez et voir dans les Lutins une simple farce, gratuite, une simple source de plaisir à hurler de rire quand le lutin s'y prend bien (c'est déjà ça !) On peut aussi accepter le postulat de la théomythique et voir dans les Wikilutins un moyen fantastique d'interroger le réel en alliant rationnalité et fantaisie. Dans tous les cas, "pour ou contre les Wikilutins ?" me paraît une question digne d'être débattue ! Alors, votre avis, pour ou contre les Wikilutins ? Et pourquoi pas, tant qu'on y est, les Wikisyrènes, incitant les internautes à donner de l'argent au projet. Etant bien entendu que l'on combat les Wikivampires, qui volent du contenu sur Internet pour le copier-coller sur Wikipedia. Le champ est vaste ! La mythologie immense ! Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Mais commençons, humblement, par discuter de l'oppurtunité des Wikilutins. Alors, désirables ou indésirables, ces Lutins ? --Castelcailloux 14 mai 2006 à 19:36 (CEST) :Lâche ton pétard, balthazar. Nous manquons suffisamment de travail sérieux pour lancer un appel au bullshit. Keriluamox 14 mai 2006 à 20:24 (CEST) D'abord, ça me fait très plaisir d'être traité de Roi-Mage. Voyons, est-ce que j'apporte l'or, l'encens ou la myrrhe à Wikipédia ? On va dire l'encens, la fumée du pétard, pour te reprendre. C'est toi qui n'est pas "sérieux", seulement "triste", c'est dommage... Balayer d'un mot mon initiative d'un mot, "pétard" sous prétexte j'imagine que le pétard est illégal en France, ce n'est pas sérieux justement. La condamnation du pétard, c'est un trait de civilisation. 1. C'est légal aux Pays-Bas. 2. Si Jésus avait dit "Prenez et fumez", le hash serait légal partout. 3. Ce qui serait sérieux, par exemple, se serait de réfléchir sur la démarche de grands auteurs comme Baudelaire ou Musset, sur leur intérêt pour les paradis artificiels et notamment l'opium. Serais-tu plus "sérieux" que Baudelaire ? J'en doute. "bullshit", je ne suis pas d'accord non plus. Allons-y, soyons "sérieux", un p'tit coup de théologie. Personnelement, on peut bien entendu accepter ou rejeter ma position mais au moins elle se tient, je suis catholique. Pour moi la merde est une création divine, au même titre que l'émeuraude ou les yeux bleus azur. De manière moins complexe, sur le plan esthétique, je défends les théories hugoliennes du mélange du sublime et du grotesque. Pour citer Hugo, auteur "sérieux" : "Ne crois pas que l'esprit du poète descend Lorsque dans un grand vers un mot passe en dansant." Je veux bien que tu contestes la théologie catholique ou l'esthétique hugolienne, au nom d'un athéisme argumenté par exemple ou au nom d'une autre esthétique majeure, mais il faut le faire "sérieusement". Le lutin, c'est comme le mot d'esprit, c'est très sérieux. Freud, (sérieux ? pas sérieux ?) a écrit tout un livre sur le mot d'esprit. Je veux bien que l'on conteste ses théories, mais il faut les lire avant de les juger, sinon ce n'est pas "sérieux". Pierre Dubois, "l'elficologue", qui a écrit la grande encyclopédie des lutins, celle des fées et celle et elfes, est tout à fait "sérieux". Il s'appuie entre autres sur Bachelard et les théories sur l'anthropologie de l'imaginaire. Pareil je veux bien qu'on ouvre le débat sur Bachelard, mais il faut le faire sérieusement et soulever les questions philosophiques que Dubois soulève : l'imaginaire, la magie, le sacré, le mythe, le rêve, le rapport de l'Homme au monde, la joie de l'harmonie avec la Nature. Comme journaliste littéraire à Lire, un des organes de presse littéraire les plus populaires et à La Revue des Deux Mondes (le plus prestigieux de France, presque tous les dieux littéraires du XIXe y ont signé : Mussset, Baudelaire, Hugo cf supra), comme journaliste, crois-moi, j'en ai croisé des livres "sérieux" et des auteurs "sérieux", ce sont les pires ! Pareil, oses-tu dire que l'Oulipo, ce n'est pas "sérieux" ? Je m'assois et j'attends tes arguments et pas seulement ta métaphore de la bullshit. "Dieu écrit droit sur des lignes courbes" (proverbe arabe) "Dieu écrit droit sur des lignes brisées" (sagessse catholique) Quand Shakespeare fait intervenir des êtres féeriques, comme le spectre dans Hamlet, est-il sérieux ? Quand Platon fait de la philosophie un théâtre et expose, dans Le Banquet, le mythe bouffon de l'androgyne, est-il sérieux ? Pour continuer sur le bouffon, quand Julien Gracq, dans En lisant En écrivant, reconnu par le milieu littéraire (milieu sérieux ?) comme un des chefs d'oeuvre de la critique du XXe siècle, quand Gracq donc traite les critiques de bouffons et imposteurs, balayant tout leur "sérieux" d'un revers de la main au nom du plaisir du texte et de l'amour de la littérature, qu'il compare à l'amour des femmes fatales, est-il sérieux ? Pareil, je veux bien que l'on conteste Gracq, mais il faut se lever de comme heure ! Quand Proust ouvre son oeuvre sur des pastiches, est-il sérieux ? Quand un petit malin Gary/Ajar, ridiculise l'Académie Goncourt en déguisant son style jusqu'à obtenir deux fois la récompense alors que c'est normalement impossible, est-il sérieux ? Quand Coluche dit "J'arrêtais de rire de la politique le jour où les politiciens arrêterons de nous faire rire', est-il sérieux ? Quand Umberto Eco bâtit tout Le Nom de la Rose sur un canular, un faux manuscrit retraçant l'histoire d'un autre faux manuscrit, est-il sérieux ? Quand il fait comprendre à ses lecteurs qu'Artistote, qui a écrit sur la tragédie aurait pu tout aussi bien écrire aussi sur la comédie, d'ailleurs il l'a peut-être fait, mais ce sont les gens "sérieux" qui ont trouvé insupportable que le Philosphe fasse l'apologie de la farce jouissive et pas seulement de la terreur rigide, est-il sérieux ? Quand le même Eco publie ses théories sur le roman populaire dans De Superman au surhomme en choississant comme couverture Nietzsche en costume de James Bond, est-il sérieux ? Quand Molière fait rire tout Paris avec la médecine imaginaire de Trissotin alors que Cotin le trois fois sot est réel et que Molière ne fait que reprendre ses idées, est-il sérieux ? Quand le même Molière fait rire encore avec les turqueries du Bourgeois gentilhomme, alors que son faux turc ressemble s'y méprendre à du vrai, langue que personne ne parle en France ou presque, est-il sérieux ? Lautréamont / Ducasse est-il plus "sérieux" dans Les Chants de Maldoror ou dans les Poésies? Quand Pétis de La Croix, autorité ultime de la France monarchique et absolue en matière d'orientalisme, publie sa "traduction" des Mille et un jours, traduction qui est en fait un blague si bien montée qu'il faudra à tous les érudits pas moins d'un siècle pour s'aperçevoir qu'ils se sont faits berner, est-il sérieux ? Quand Arnoul Gréban, dieu théâtral de la France médiévale, mêle dans la pièce de plus de 35 000 vers les textes sacrés respectés à la lettre, la tradition des Pères de l'Eglise et les grosses farces démioniaques à coup "d'effets spéciaux" de l'époque, est-il sérieux ? Et on pourrait multiplier les exemples. Un dernier pour la route : quand Rimbaud donne des couleurs aux voyelles, est-il sérieux ? Non, ce qui compte, c'est la question de philosophie qui se cache derrière, ou plutôt les questions. 1. Le sourire et le rire peuvent-ils être un moyen de connaissance ? Je réponds oui. 2. La rigueur est-elle compatible avec l'inspiration ? Je réponds oui, à la Hugo "Les souffles et les rayons sont rectilignes". 3. La mythologie est-elle une forme de rationnalité ? Je réponds oui, à la Tolkien, suivant les théories de la subcréation. J'accepte évident une autre position sur le débat, mais pas une autre opinion non argumentée. Donc, je continue à défendre mes Wikilutins. Je t'appelle à changer de point de vue et à découvrir que, comme la raison n'est pas le contraire de la foi mais sa condition de possibilité, la fantaisie n'est pas le contraire de la connaissance, mais son prérequis. Mais, encore une fois, je suis on ne peut plus ouvert à la discussion et toutes mes positions sont mouvantes, du moment que l'on me démontre que j'ai tord, "pétard" et "bullshit" n'étant pas suffisant, puisque ce ne sont que des métaphores et pas des arguments. :Bonjour cher Lutin. Ta proposition est amusante et enthousiasmante mais hélas n'a rien à faire sur Wikipédia, car ici nous construisons une encyclopédie « sérieuse ». Cela n'empêche quelques articles insolites par ci par là, et même quelques pastiches. Mais il est hors de question de se lancer tous ensemble dans la construction d'une « non-encyclopédie » (le pastiche ne fait rire que s'il est vu par comparaison avec ce qui existe : faut déjà écrire ce qui existe). :Par contre, t userais peut-être intéressé par Uncyclopedia et les projets similaires qui existent déjà. Cordialement, le Korrigan →bla 14 mai 2006 à 20:36 (CEST) ::Bonjour, ::Il me semble qu’une variété des wikilutins a déjà été hébergée sur wikipedia. Voici certaines de leurs productions : Hildebrande_de_Gand, Dahu. Un espace leur à été consacré : Wikipédia:Pastiches. Les productions de ce type de créatures a une valeur humoristique indéniable mais il est essentiel de les rendre immédiatement identifiable sans quoi elles pourraient ruiner la crédibilité de l’ensemble de l’oeuvre : Un bandeau d'avertissement devrait être impérativement ajouté. De plus, seuls des sujets sans aucune importance pourrait y figurer car des constructions modifiant lègerement la réalité peuvent s'avérer très toxiques si elles touchent des thèmes sensibles. Je pense dnc que le mieux est effectivement de s'exprimer sur ce mode dans des endroits tel que Uncyclopedia. Amusez-nous bien M LA 14 mai 2006 à 20:51 (CEST) :Initiative vouée à l'échec. Je suis donc pour, naturellement. --jodelet 14 mai 2006 à 22:00 (CEST) Vous êtes d'une réactivité époustouflante ! Pas le temps de répondre que d'autres réponses apparaissent déjà ! Je sens que je vais devenir un Wikilover à fond la caisse, moi. Cf. supra pour mes réflexions philosophiques sur le "sérieux", la "connaissance", le "rationnel", la "fantaisie", etc. Si le coeur vous en dit, discutons ! Merci pour l'info sur les "non-encylopédie", je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Ca m'intéresse beaucoup ! Par contre, je ne participerais pas aux pastiches. Quand je fais un pastiche, je le fais avec soin : c'est long, et je tiens à ma signature. J'ai déjà fait du faux Spinoza, du faux Molière, du faux Lautréamont et du faux Hugo. Je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là. Avant de pasticher un auteur, il faut d'abord le comprendre sur le bout des doigts et, à mes yeux, seule une réponse artistique à l'art peut être qualifiée de "sérieuse". (Cf sur ce point les théories du philosophe Steiner dans Réelles Présences sur le "sérieux" et l'art) Vous voulez être "sérieux", c'est bien, mais hélas, vous faîtes les choses à moitié : vous êtes tristes, c'est très dommage. Le vertige est une source de sérieux, c'est même le seul sérieux concevable devant l'immensité. Pardon de m'appuyer sur Shakespeare, que je considère comme très "sérieux". Vous n'exploitez pas toutes les possibilités du Net, c'est très dommage, vous restez enfermés dans une pensée de L'Encyclopédie imprimée et "sérieuse", de L'Encyclopédie des Lumières, pertinente en son temps, mais qui, aujourd'hui doit être dépassée, comme l'imprimerie à sublimé le manuscrit de copiste. Vous êtes en retard d'un révolution technologique : vous pensez selon Diderot, ce qui est respectble, mais vous oubliez que Diderot est mort et qu'il a aussi écrit Jacques le Fataliste, où ce n'est pas le maître, un peu creux, mais le Valet, le héros. Essayez, conseil de lutin, d'IMAGINER, c'est une forme de connaissance, ce que Diderot, qui est votre maître à penser, aurait fait de son Encyclopédie s'il avait disposé du Net. Et on en parle. PS : Voltaire, le titan des Lumières, est-il "sérieux" quand la fantaisie des lutins le pique ? Imaginez Voltaire découvrant Wikipédia qu'on rigole un bon coup. PPS : Vous confondez l'esprit et la lettre, le "sérieux" et le pharisiannisme, même si vous êtes des pharisiens très sympathiques. Mais cela n'enlève rien au problème. --Castelcailloux 14 mai 2006 à 22:04 (CEST) : Si tu pouvais réduire la longueur de tes messages, ce serait très bien ;) ~Pyb Talk 14 mai 2006 à 22:25 (CEST) :Pour information, le monsieur a déjà commencé : Philippe Perrier ; et la chasse au « lutin » n'a pas tardé : Discuter:Philippe Perrier/Suppression. S'il ne perd pas cette habitude de répondre en tartinant dix-huit paragraphes pour expliquer à tout le monde ce que devrait être Wikipédia, tout en invoquant à son profit à peu près tous les auteurs publié en Pléiade, je crois que lutin va devenir un euphémisme pour boulet. Keriluamox 14 mai 2006 à 22:40 (CEST) :Rebonsoir. Il faudrait en effet réduire la longueur de tes interventions, et faire attention aux mots employés : « pharisiens » peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Sinon, ici c'est en effet un site sérieux, ce qui n'a jamais voulu dire triste (tu peux jeter quelques yeux à la Catégorie:Humour, à l'Oracle, il y a d'autres trésors cachés). Mais il y a une différence entre proposer une idée folle à un forum oulipiens et débarquer sur une communauté d'encyclopédistes, on n'y fait pas les mêmes choses. :Cela dit, ce n'est pas incompatible. Au hasard, David Monniaux gère également la mailing-list des Oulipotes, d'autres aiment bien écrire 2-3 bafouilles, on trouve des gens très sérieux et d'autres pleins d'humour... Les commentaires de vote de 20100 me font mourir de rire... tu n'es juste pas au bon endroit pour ton projet, c'est tout. Mais rien ne t'empêche de créer un tel projet et de faire un peu de pub ici ensuite ! Bonne continuation, le Korrigan →bla (oui c'est un pseudonyme de lutin... dans la vraie vie je ne suis guère sérieux), le 14 mai 2006 à 22:44 (CEST) ::Non. ::Oui. ::Peut-être. — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 00:06 (CEST) Je réduis donc la taille de mes interventions, aucun problème. En bref et en vrac : _ J'ai fait amende honorable pour la page Philippe Perrier, qui était un canular et je jure de ne pas recommencer sans l'accord de la communauté. J'ai d'ailleurs argumenté qu'il fallait supprimer la page, plus longuement que tous les autres partisans de la suppression. Que puis-je faire de plus ? _ Etranges encyclopédistes pour qui "Pléiade", "culture" et "références" deviennent des "prétextes" et même des "boulets", bonnes "excuses" pour ne pas "répondre", "point par point". Est-ce vraiment "sérieux" ? Voltaire, reviens ! Ton "ironie" est-elle "sérieuse" ? _ C'est votre définition du mot "sérieux" que je discute. _ De même que votre idée du "réel", du moins telle que je l'ai saisie. J'ai une définition philosophique du "réel", inspirée du spinozisme, le réel comme "substance" composée d'une infinité d'"attributs" infiniment "infinis". Je veux bien en discuter, mais philosophiquement. _ Effectivement, j'y suis allé très fort avec "pharisien". Mais enfin encore une fois, discutons, même si c'est ardu. Les "paraboles" de Jésus, qui traite les pharisiens de "sépulcres blanchis" (au risque de déplaire ?), Jésus qui ne parle pas par dissertations à la Hegel, mais par mythes (ex Le fils prodigue) sont-elles "sérieuses" ou relèvent-elles de l'esprit "lutin" ? _ J'ai déjà entendu "La liberté d'expression s'arrête là où elle peut faire mal." dans un procès si hideux que je ne veux pas le rappeler içi. _ J'ai vu mon projet qualifié de "pétard" et "bullshit", au lieu de "délire" et "nonsense". L'ai-je mal pris ? _ Allez, un dernier pour la route, "Alice au pays des merveilles", sérieux ou pas ? _ Vous êtes justes tristes, c'est dommage. Si tristes que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Cela dit, tristes mais pas "trés" tristes, nuance qui vous sauve... un peu. _ Vous ne voulez pas des wikilutins ? Ok, je remballe mon idée, mais c'est dommage... pour vous. Moi j'ai mon blog. Et merci pour les non-encyclopédies. Vous y perdez beaucoup, mais je respecte votre position. _ Encore une fois, les lutins n'ont qu'une parole, je ne sévirai plus mais je respecterai vos règles, même si je les désapprouve. C'est juste que je passerai moins de temps chez vous, beaucoup moins. _ Dernière pique, je n'accepte pas, surtout sur une Encyclopédie, que l'on balaie l'oulipo et les lutins d'un mot tabou sans définir précisément "folie", par exemple en la distinguant de "pathologie mentale". Dois-je convoquer la Bible, Louise Labé et Erasme ? Sont-ils "sérieux" ? De même, je n'accepte pas les métaphores non argumentées, donc non "sérieuses" du "pétard" et du "bullshit". PS : Ai-je droit que proposer des liens externes "Fantaisies et variation autour de..." en bas des articles ? Liens vers des pastiches, des canulars, etc. ? A+ --Castelcailloux 15 mai 2006 à 05:02 (CEST) :Lorsque quelqu'un débarque et déclame qu'il faut penser ceci ou cela de Wikipédia alors qu'il n'a même pas fait suffisamment de recherches pour trouver Uncyclopédia, il faut qu'il s'attende à être reçu un peu fraîchement. :Quant au lien "Fantaisies et variations", la réponse est évidemment : non. Wikipédia n'est pas un catalogue de liens externes. :Wikipédia est sérieux et triste. Je trouve cela très bien. De l'humour et du second degré, il y en a partout. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas sur Internet quelques espaces libres et sérieux ? — Thbz (@) 15 mai 2006 à 05:42 (CEST) Parce que, désolé de faire mon petit Spinoza, vous n'avez pas une idée claire et distincte de la "liberté" et du "sérieux", sans quoi votre position se dissoudrait d'elle-même, comme la neige de l'opinion au soleil de la raison. Wikipédia est trop froid pour les esprit follets : je pars. Très déçu. "Sérieux" comme vous l'êtes, vous auriez jetté Platon, Lautréamont, Sade et j'en passe. Je suis sûr que vous auriez aussi jetté Voltaire si son spectre avait voulu contribuer ! Vous êtes borgésiens aux deux-tiers : neutres, anonymes mais pas infinis ! Lisez le Tlön ! Pour internet, désolé de ne pas tout connaître et d'être moins compétent en Encyclopédie que des spécialistes. Juste une idée qui m'était venu comme ça et que j'ai voulu partager immédiatement. Si les bistros ne sont plus le lieu où discuter des idées en l'air, où va-t-on ? Mon bar préféré est village est Au bon accueil, pas pour rien... Mais j'arrête de discuter avec vous. Vous n'acceptez pas les lutins ? Très bien, je m'en vais et vous laisse à votre "sérieux", sérieux au nom duquel vous rognez sur le "plaisir" que pourtant vous défendez aussi... Moi je trouve ça pas bien d'être triste. Pour moi, c'est un axiome et les axiomes ne se démontrent pas, ils s'imposent d'eux-même dans leur sublime évidence. Inutile d'en discuter avec ceux qui n'en sont pas convaincus. Encore une fois désolé de faire mon petit Spinoza, dont la philosophie géométrique est pourtant réputée "sérieuse". Vous confondez "rigidité" et "rigueur". Dommage. Bonne continuation à tous les Wiki. --Castelcailloux 15 mai 2006 à 09:14 (CEST) :Rah, zut, on en a encore perdu un qui n'a pas réussi à tordre le projet vers ce qu'il désirait. :) — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 10:02 (CEST) ::Il était pas mal celui-là, dommage qu'il soit si long sinon je l'aurais ajouté à l'anthologie :-) .: Guil :. causer 15 mai 2006 à 15:41 (CEST) :Exactement d'abord. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je rendrais obligatoire de mettre au moins une vanne bien vaseuse par article. Ca donnera une touche toute particulière aux articles Physique quantique et Biologie moléculaire, sans parler de Shoah. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il confond "sérieux" et "triste", non ? Si on n'admet pas la franche déconnade et la grosse poilade dans les articles wp, c'est qu'on est triste. Faut quand même savoir séparer un minimum les choses, je crois (dans le même registre : tu vas au supermarché acheter des steaks, le boucher commence à les saupoudrer avec de la cannelle. Ben ouais, c'est bon, la cannelle !). Non mais, est-ce que je débarque avec des articles encyclopédiques sur rigoler.com ? Traroth | @ 15 mai 2006 à 17:07 (CEST) Wikipedia CD Junior Projet:Wikipédia Junior Anthere 14 mai 2006 à 23:56 (CEST) : Exellente initiative, hélas, je ne pense pas trouver du temps pour y collaborer. Tous mes voeux. - Siren - (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 12:09 (CEST) ::Arf, les projets d'Anthere, c'est du béton !